


Our Moment

by disgruntled_owl



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant, Double Drabble, Drinking, Project Celestial Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/pseuds/disgruntled_owl
Summary: During a toast, Orson Krennic contemplates his and Galen Erso's rise to greatness, and what might stand in their way.





	Our Moment

Coruscant’s lights glow red through the wine. My second glass. The occasion calls for it.

The wine warms my blood and infuses it with triumph. Today Galen saw his cutting-edge facility and dozens of eager researchers, thanks to the Emperor's largesse and my cunning. Still, he looks drawn. More overwhelmed than thrilled. He excels at theory, numbers in the air, but not political possibility. 

“A toast!” I proclaim.

“To Project Celestial Power,” Galen offers. Lyra is already drinking. 

“To you and me, Galen. This is our moment. The fruit of our tirelessness and talent. When our ambitions and the glory of the Galactic Empire align.”  

Galen sips and smiles, showing a flash of teeth. His laugh is hollow, his eyes dim. I take another draught. They’ll brighten yet, Galen. You’ll see.

The child calls to him from the next room. With a flicker of apology in his eyes, he slips out of view. Their shadows sweep across the floor as he lifts her into the air. She erupts into giggles. For a moment, her silhouette forms a perfect, hovering crescent, and then he hugs her close.

I drain my glass and wipe my lips, the wine sour on my tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: A mashup of events in James Luceno’s Catalyst: A Rogue One novel, and Jyn’s dream in the Rogue One film (from Krennic’s perspective).


End file.
